Various dump-load related arrangements for power dissipation/storage have been suggested over the years. Power dissipation/storage typically becomes relevant in case a wind turbine remains operated during for example grid faults.
WO2013/083139 discloses a method for controlled shutdown of wind turbines. The method involves using a generator side converter, and optionally a DC chopper, as a generator load during controlled shutdown.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,742,609 discloses a method for operating a wind power facility during for example a grid fault. The wind power facility of U.S. Pat. No. 8,742,609 comprises a power dissipation/storage arrangement being adapted to dissipate or store electrical energy exceeding an amount to be delivered to an associated power supply grid during a grid fault. The method includes operating the wind power facility in accordance with an allowed amount of electrical energy that can be dissipated or stored in the power dissipation/storage of the wind power facility by ensuring that a total amount of electrical energy generated by the wind power facility does not exceed a sum of the allowed amount that can be dissipated or stored in the power dissipation/storage and the amount to be delivered to the associated power supply grid.
The method suggested in U.S. Pat. 8,742,609 does however not include that at least the primary components, such as the DC-chopper and the insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) of the generator side converter, are monitored during shutdown in order to avoid overloading.